


You're The Bee's Knees!

by MissMouse43



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Flirting, Halloween, Kissing, M/M, unnamed child - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27317170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMouse43/pseuds/MissMouse43
Summary: Dean and Cas prepare to take their young daughter out for trick-or-treating.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	You're The Bee's Knees!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! And Happy Halloween!
> 
> I quickly wrote this bit of fluff so I apologize if it sucks lol. I just wanted to put something out there this year. And yes, I am vicariously thirsting for Dean through Cas. I regret nothing.

“Alright, sweetie. Go show Daddy.” Castiel grinned contently as he watched his four year old daughter, dressed head to toe in an adorable bumble bee costume, waddle out of her bedroom and into the hall in search of her other parent. Cas was eager to see his husband’s reaction and followed closely behind her, having to bite his lower lip to keep himself from chuckling at the foam stinger attached to her behind, bobbing humorously as she ran. 

They found Dean in the kitchen pouring (what was left of) the Halloween candy inside a large black bowl they were planning to leave on the front porch before heading out trick-or-treating for the night. They knew the little rascals keeping the honour system of only taking a couple candies per kid was a long shot, but hey, it was their night, let them overindulge. The worst they could get was a stomach ache.

While Castiel had been enthusiastic about going the extra mile and coordinating with his daughter’s costume by wearing a ridiculous floral pattern button up shirt, Dean had gotten away with a simple grey T-shirt with the words ‘ **BE KIND** ’ printed in bold black letters on the front. He found it on the rack at some old thrift store last week while out shopping with Sam and his sister in law. Naturally, Dean had found a sharpie and drew an extra E on it. It was two sizes too big for him. Dean thought it was hilarious. Cas was willing to compromise this year around with the promise of being able to pick a full costume for Dean next year. 

The second Dean laid eyes on his little girl his face completely lit up with unadulterated joy. No matter how many years they had been married, Castiel would never stop swooning over the way Dean was a complete goner for their little princess. “Wow! Look at you!” Dean exclaimed while kneeling down on the floor to be level with his daughter as she ran straight into his waiting arms.

“I’m a bumble bee!” she announced to him proudly, sporting a rosy smile filled with childlike excitement.

“Yes you are!” Dean reached out and tapped one of the black pom poms at the end of her antennas. “And you look bee-utiful.” Their daughter giggled happily and squirmed out of his arms when Dean started poking her in the stomach to get a reaction. Cas had been lingering in the background watching the interaction unfold but stepped forward when their little bee started to run around the room buzzing to entertain herself. Dean stood up and met him halfway with a kiss on the cheek. “The costume looks great, babe.” 

“What about me?” Cas stuck his arms out

on either side and did a little spin to show off to his now smirking husband. “How do I look?”

Dean reached out and looped an arm around Castiel’s waist, reeling him in close to his personal space. “The shirt? Hideous,” Dean concluded with a flick to the collar, causing a laugh to bubble up out of Cas. “You?” Dean pressed a soft kiss to his husband’s lips. “Gorgeous. As always.”

Cas quickly kissed him right back. “And you look very... comfortable.” Dean gave him that trademark mischievous once over of his with those beautiful green eyes that never failed to send Castiel’s mind plummeting straight into the gutter. Cas would be looking forward to tearing that XXL shirt right off of his husband’s chest, for more reasons than one.

Later.

“You got any ideas for me next year?”

“Not yet. But there’s still plenty of time,” Castiel lied, already decided on a Greaser from the 50s. Because Dean in leather? That was something Cas would very much like to see.

Reading the sly look in the arch of Castiel’s brow as plans to torment him, Dean affectionately rubbed their noses together and half-heartedly pleaded with him, “Go easy on me.”

Before Cas could steal another kiss their daughter came buzzing between their legs and Dean’s reflexes managed to reach out and scoop her up before she was able to run off again. She squealed in delight as Dean playfully spun her around in a circle with the motion before stopping and allowing Cas to readjust her costume. “What do you say we get this little bumble bee out there to get some candy, huh?” Cas asked, holding back a knowing smile at the way his daughter began to bounce up and down in her Daddy’s arms.

“Let’s do it.” Dean let their daughter back down onto the ground. “Go get your candy bag and we’ll go, okay?” Dean and Cas watched fondly as she took off running back down the hall with a skip in her step. Once they were alone Cas cupped his husband’s cheek and gazed adoringly at his face, riding high on the anticipation of another memorable family holiday. 

“Happy Halloween,” he said.

Dean covered Castiel’s hand with his own. “Happy Halloween, honey. Get it? Honey.”

“You’re incorrigible.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Have a safe and fun night!
> 
> As always comments and kudos are greatly appreciated ^_^


End file.
